The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a power generation system, such as a power plant used for a utility grid
A large load change on a utility grid or within an industrial facility can cause rapid destabilization of connected generators, particularly low inertia generators. Initially, in the first several seconds, the connected generators rapidly change in speed and operating frequency in response to the load change. If the load change is severe enough and the connected generators cannot adjust quickly enough, the resulting change in operating frequency can pass a threshold (e.g., +/−1 Hz on a 60 Hz system). Upon passing the threshold, the system may undergo large scale load shedding or generator tripping to protect the connected generators and loads and prevent a total system collapse. With the economic and public relations impact of blackouts, such frequency disturbances are critical to avoid.